High School Scandal
by lilavee45
Summary: 17-year-old Olivia Pope sneaks into Noches, a new hit club near her boarding school, and meets a handsome stranger only to run into him again much sooner than she expected. Scandal High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of my high school story with characters of Scandal. **

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

Olivia had been attending boarding school for the last seven years of her life since her mom died and her dad shipped her off. She only ever went home for Christmas and when she was home, she barely even interacted with her father. At her school, Milton Academy, she had a close circle of friends that become her new family. Though she aspired to be the best lawyer Washington DC had ever seen, she loved to let loose, have fun, and enjoy her youth.

The summer had just ended. Olivia had spent half of the summer in Paris working at a law firm with her aunt and the other half at Milton doing a summer literature program. Tomorrow was the first day of her senior year at Milton.

"Liv, you have got to see the fakes Huck made us!" Abby, Olivia's roommate and best friend, called from downstairs. They had already unpacked the day before and arranged the room to their liking. The dorm was much more extravagant than a typical college dorm. Since Milton was one of the most expensive schools in the nation, the facilities were especially nice. The two girls had a downstairs living room and bathroom with a lofted bedroom that had two queen sized beds.

"Yes! We need to sneak off campus and go clubbing tonight!" Olivia responded as she climbed down the ladder that led to the living room. It was a Wednesday night and students were only allowed to go off campus on Friday nights and the weekends, but Olivia had figured out a way to get off campus undetected.

"Aren't they so believable?" Abby asked while handing Olivia her fake ID.

"Huck has really outdone himself this time. How does he stash all the supplies to make these in his dorm? The room monitors always do thorough searches every weekend!"

"You know how resourceful he is. If anyone can run an illegal business right under the noses of Milton's security team it's definitely Huck."

"True. Let me text Harrison, Quinn, and Huck. We should all head out in about an hour before Security starts the night patrol."

"You would think this school is a prison." Abby said bitterly.

"The children of the world's most important people go here. Security has to be up to par." Abby herself was the daughter of a Massachusetts senator.

"Yea I just wish that we could have normal house parties like other high school kids."

"At least we have these." Olivia waved her fake ID. "I'm Amber Leslie Davidson of Maryland. Wow Huck can be creative." She commented as she read over the ID.

"I'm Jennifer Gray Wilson of Michigan. How does Huck come up with these names?"

"Alright, get dressed in something cute and scandalous and then we can meet the others are the golf course, hitch a ride on a golf cart, and then get off campus through the cafeteria loading dock."

"Sounds like a plan."

Olivia picked out a short denim skirt along with a white crop top, black strappy heels, and a white leather purse. Abby was wearing a tight red mini dress with tall black boots that made her already long legs look even longer. They both were wearing a full face of makeup completed by a dramatic smoky eye and winged eyeliner. They looked hot and several years older.

* * *

**At the club...**

"IDs, please." The bouncers outside of the cities hottest club, Noches, asked. Even with the makeup and heels the 17 an 18 years old still looked quite young, but he bouncers checked all their fake IDs and let them in without a problem. Huck had really outdone himself.

"Alright, I'm going to go get us all some tequila shots. You guys go get a table." Harrison shouted over the music. The club was packed even though it was Wednesday. Olivia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Hi, I'm Will. Do you want to dance?" He asked. He had dark brown hair that had a bit of a curl and the prettiest blue-gray eyes. For some reason Olivia couldn't place, he didn't look like a Will.

"I'm Amber. Nice to meet you, Will." If her father had ever taught her anything, it was be weary of strangers, especially since Olivia knew she was very attractive, but tonight she would throw caution into the wind for a night of adolescent normalcy. "Let me just put my stuff down with my friends and get a shot in me. Then we can dance."

"How about I buy you a drink instead and then we can dance."

"Sure." Once they got to the bar, Olivia ordered. "I'd like a Manhattan."

"I'll have a scotch." Will added their drinks to his tab. Olivia could tell that he was already a little tipsy.

"So Will, how old are you?" Olivia asked. If he was above 23 Olivia wouldn't let things continue since she was only a 17 year old in disguise as a 21 year old.

"22, how about you?" _H__e looks younger_ Olivia thought.

"Just turned 21 a week ago." Olivia lied skillfully.

"First night out?" Will asking while sipping his drink.

"Nope." Olivia raised her glass to her lips and downed the drink in one sip. "Lets dance, Will."

* * *

**Later that night...**

Olivia didn't know how it happened, but after a few too many drinks she found herself outside the club up against the brick wall with Will delivering delightful kisses along her neck. She vaguely remembered telling Abby, Harrison, and Huck that she was heading outside with Will. She knew better than to leave a bar with a stranger and not tell anyone she was going.

"mmmm" She groaned, "Don't stop." She was sure she would have to cover up some hickeys tomorrow morning but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"I don't plan on it." Will raised his lips from her neck to her lips and kissed her aggressively. He slipped his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan once more. Someone calling her fake name caused her to break the wonderful kiss.

"Amber! Amber! We gotta go, it's 4 am!" Abby was talking to her while carrying Liv's coat and purse. _Shit, shit! _Olivia thought. Olivia, Quinn, and Abby had a swim team workout at 7 am.

"Shit, Will. I gotta go." She kissed him one last time before taking Abby's hand and disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Alright there is the first chapter. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

As soon as Olivia opened her eyes she was blinded by the sun's bright morning light. She shouldn't have drank as much as she did the night before, but she had definitely enjoyed herself. Olivia got up from bed and immediately saw the hickeys Will had left on her neck which brought make delicious memories of her night with him. She would have loved to stay in her dorm all morning, but she, Abby, and Quinn had swim practice before first period. Olivia loved swimming, in fact she was the fastest on her team, but at the moment she wanted nothing more than to dive back into her bed and wrap herself in a blanket. Strong willed as ever, she shook Abby awake before slipping in her swimsuit and wrapping herself in a towel.

"Come on Abs, we gotta go. We are going to be late. You know what coach makes us do when we are late." Olivia said shaking her once more.

Abby sprung awake. Coach Perry was the meanest coach any of the girls had every had. Even if someone was just two seconds late to practice, they had to run 2 miles in under twelve minutes before completing the swim workout without any breaks. Abby quickly changed into her swimsuit and grabbed her gym bag.

Group Chat: **Bikini Bitches**

**Quinn:** Where are you guys? Practice starts in 10! Coach Perry is going to be so pissed if you are late.

**Abby: **On our way right now. We slept in!

**Olivia:** Correction- Abby slept in. I was up.

**Quinn: **JUST GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE SOON!

As Olivia and Abby walked into the natatorium, all the other girls and boys on the swim team were already waiting on the bleachers for Coach Perry to explain the workout. An attractive boy in the bleachers got Olivia's eyes, it was Will from the night before. He wasn't 22, he was a high schooler who snuck off campus just like Olivia and her friends had, but in her last seven years at Milton, she had never seen him before. When his eyes met hers, she could tell he was having the exact same realization.

"Nice of you to join us ladies. You are just in the nick of time. Have a seat. Now!" Coach Perry screamed at Olivia and Abby.

"Sorry ma'am." Olivia and Abby bowed their heads and took their seats on the bleachers.

"Before we begin, I'd like to do some introductions. We have four new freshman swimmers on the Varsity team this year. And we also have a transfer student who is senior joining the team. Lets all say our name, grade, and our favorite stroke to swim." Coach Perry told the team. _The new senior must be "Will" _Olivia thought to herself. "I'll start, then Abby, and we will go around the room. I am Trisha Perry. I went to three olympic games and I've won 7 gold medals. My favorite stroke in free-style."

Abby stood up to introduce herself. "I'm Abby Whelan. I'm a senior. SKA! And I like to swim backstroke."

Olivia went next. "My name is Olivia Pope. I am also a senior and I like butterfly." Olivia tuned out as the rest of the team introduced themselves until "Will" stood up.

He looked at Olivia before starting. "My name is Fitzgerald Grant, but I go by Fitz. I am a senior, and I swim butterfly." _Fitz. That fits him way better than Will. _Olivia found herself thinking. _He is so so hot, and such a good kisser_. Her brain trailed off.

"Alright, we are going to start with 100 m free, then 100 m back, followed by 100 m butterfly, and finally 100 m breaststroke. Then we will do a series of 10 25 meter swim sprints as I like to call them, and we will cool down with a 200 m breaststroke recovery."

After the first 100 meters the entire swim team was tired except for Olivia. She was several laps ahead of the others and still swimming strong. Even though she was the best swimmer Milton had seen in years, Coach Perry had a distaste for her. Quinn suspected that it was jealousy since Olivia had already broken all the records Coach Perry had set when she swam at Milton 15 years ago. Abby suspected that Perry didn't like Olivia because Olivia didn't like Perry, but then again, nobody liked Coach Perry. Olivia believed that both the reasons contributed to Perry's dislike of her, but there had to be some other reason she was yet to discover.

"Olivia, your flip turns are messy! Fix it up." Perry screamed at Olivia finished her final lap of the 200 m breaststroke.

"Yes, coach." She responded. Arguing with Coach Perry wasn't worth the energy. After she pulled herself out of the pool Olivia turned to watch the rest of her team finish and she cheered them on. Fitz finished about a minute behind Olivia and then Abby and Quinn came in. "Yes! GO Binkini Bs!" Olivia cheered on her friends. They had called their girl group Bikini Bitches after they all took a beach trip together sophomore year.

"Good work, Fitz!" Olivia gave him a high five as he pulled himself out of the water. His eyes shifted from her face to her neck, which was covered in hickeys he had left. There was obviously a strong attraction between the two.

"Wait, Liv. Isn't that the guy from last night? I just noticed." Quinn asked as she wrapped herself in a towel. The Milton pool was always freezing cold.

Olivia nodded, "I had no clue he was a student here!" She whispered.

"He's looking at you, Liv." Abby said. Olivia turned around to see that Fitz was most definitely watching her ass as she walked towards the locker room. They were basically strangers even though they had spent three hours together at Noches and one of those hours was solely spent making out. "I didn't get that good of a look at him yesterday, but damn is he hot. Look at those abs!" Abby commented as she changed into the Milton uniform: a white button town, a blue plaid skirt, knee-high blue socks, and white sneakers. Olivia straightened her curly hair and did her makeup, she wanted to look stunning for her first day, and to impress a certain boy. After Olivia was finished getting ready she parted with Quinn and Abby. Quinn and Abby decided they were going to get breakfast, but Olivia wasn't hungry so she wanted to go back to her room and grab a pair of earrings.

"Hey." Olivia heard a familiar voice. It was Fitz coming up behind her.

"Oh hey. I guess we should reintroduce ourselves. I'm Olivia and I'm 17." Olivia said smiling nervously.

"I'm Fitz and I'm 18." Fitz smiled back. "Here let me hold that." He took her gym back off her shoulder and swung it over his.

"Oh umm thanks."

"Where you headed?"

"To my room, I need to grab my pearl earrings."

"I'll walk you."

"I'd like that."

"Sorry about the hickeys by the way. I got so carried away. It's just that you smelled so good and you're so beautiful and sexy..." Fitz rambled.

"Oh no worries" Olivia blushed at his compliments. "It's not the first time a guy has covered me in hickeys. I'm an expert at covering them up." Olivia interrupted him, before realizing what she had just said. "Not that I make out with guys at bars all the time. I don't do that...anymore."

"Now you are the one rambling." He laughed. "Anyways, what residence hall are you in?"

"Astrid, third floor. You?"

"I'm in Astrid too, but I'm on the fourth floor."

"I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other then."

"Oh I hope so." Fitz smirked.

They walked the rest of the way to Olivia's room in a comfortable silence.

"Here we are. Wanna come in?" Olivia opened the door for him.

"Yea." Fitz walked in and placed both of their gym bags on the coach before taking a seat next to him.

"I'm just going to go grab my earrings my vanity upstairs, there are some snacks in that cabinet. Help yourself." Olivia hosted before she climbed the ladder up to her room.

She put on her pearl earrings, grabbed her backpack from her desk and then headed back down. Fitz was sucking on a lollypop and scrolling through Instagram on his phone.

She was so nervous around him. With a sudden boost of confidence, which Olivia usually didn't lack, she strutted up to him, took the lollipop from him mouth and placed it in her own.

He looked up from his phone, "Hey! That was mine." He feigned anger.

"Actually you got it from my snack cabinet." Olivia pulled the stick off the lollipop so only the candy was left in her mouth. "Anyways, it's definitely mine now."

"Not so fast." He pulled her onto his lap and pulled her lips to his. After prying her lips open he skillfully stole the candy with his tongue before gently pulling on her plump bottom lip with his teeth. Olivia was left breathless.

"After that amazing kiss, you definitely deserve it. My god you kiss so much better than all the other high school boys." Olivia spoke softly trying to catch her breath.

"Lots of experience." Fitz smirked. "Not that I make out with random girls all the time or anything." Fitz teased her by rambling the way Olivia had earlier when they were walking to her dorm.

"Haha very funny Fitzgerald." Olivia crossed her arms and stood up suddenly overcome with jealousy of all the other girls he had kissed.

"How many other girls have you kissed?" Olivia blurted.

"What?" Fitz was startled.

Olivia repeated her question with more confidence. "How many girls have you kissed Fitzgerald Grant?"

"Maybe five or six. Why? How many boys have you kissed Olivia Pope?"

"It's kind of embarrassing, but I've probably kissed over twenty. I was kind of a party animal sophomore and junior year. I'm much more mellow now." Olivia jumped off his lap and covered her face.

"Don't hide from me Livvie. That's all past stuff that doesn't matter anymore. I'll make you a deal. Don't make out with other guys and I won't kiss other girls." Fitz said pulling her back towards him.

Olivia was stunned to silence. "Are you saying..."

Fitz interrupted, "I'm saying that we will only make out with each other." He spelled it out for her.

"Okay." Olivia agreed, "But what does that make us? I've never really been a boyfriend kind of girl." Olivia had never been in a committed relationship before. She had had several short lived flings, but commitment hadn't been her style in the past. The school guidance counselor had once told her that she had commitment issues due to her messed up relationship with her father, but Olivia hadn't really ever given it much thought.

"We can keep it casual... for now." Fitz said. He had always been a commitment kind of guy. He had just gotten out of a in three-year-long relationship with his ex, Mellie, but they broke up because Fitz was moving away and long distance wouldn't work for them. But he would agree to casual if it meant that he would have Olivia all to himself. "No labels yet, but I still get to take you out on dates and we can hold hands and that sappy shit." Fitz continued to hash out his desires.

"I'd like that. And once we've tested it out, we can label it if things go well." Olivia compromised. She liked Fitz, and she wanted things to work out, but she didn't want to rush into things, after all they had just met the day before.

"Okay."

"Okay. We should probably get to class." Olivia climbed out of his and pulled on his arm until he stood up. She released his arm, but Fitz grabbed her hand before she walked away.

"I'm going to walk you to class. What do you have?"

"I am BC calculus." Olivia didn't argue with him, she liked the way their hands fit together.

"I have AP statistics." Fitz said as the walked out Olivia's dorm and towards Alan Legacy Hall, the math building.

Olivia was nervous about what she and Fitz had started but she was also extremely excited to see where things would lead.

* * *

**I'll try and update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Meet me after class for breakfast, Livvie?" Fitz asked Olivia as he released her hand and dropped her off at math.

"Sure." Olivia responded happily. She stepped up to her tip toes and placed a kiss on Fitz's cheek.

"Alight seniors, welcome to AP Calculus BC. This will definitely be one of the hardest classes you'll have to take, but if you keep up with the homework and notes, I'm sure you will really enjoy it." Olivia zoned out as her math teacher, Mrs. Randall, droned on about homework policies. Olivia had never enjoyed math, she had always preferred English, history, and economics classes. They were much more practical for what she wanted to pursue, but since she needed to maintain an outstanding academic record for the top colleges she forced herself to take the most rigorous math classes in addition to all of the history and English courses she enjoyed.

"I'm going to assign you study partners that you must meet with once a week and go over your problem sets with since the work can be a lot for just one person." Mrs. Randall continued. She read out a list of names and finally Olivia heard her name. "Olivia Pope and Jake Ballard." Olivia was flooded with immediate dread. She had had a fling with Jake, who was the football quarterback at Milton, when the two were freshman. Jake wanted to make their relationship official and become boyfriend and girlfriend but Olivia had rejected him. She didn't want to be tied down so early in high school. Jake was a nice guy, but working with him once a week would be awkward since the two hadn't really talked since Jake confessed his love for Olivia three years prior.

* * *

_Flashback to freshman year..._

_"Liv can we talk?" Jake pulled Olivia aside after they just finished an AP government lecture._

_"Sure whats up?" Olivia responded wearily. Nothing good ever came after the words "can we talk"_

_"I'm really happy with the way things are between us, I mean the physical stuff is great. But I think we are ready to take the next step together emotionally." Jake continued._

_"What do you mean?" Olivia panicked. She was already dreading the words that would come out of his mouth._

_"I think I love you Olivia and I want us to be an official couple, not just a 'thing'. Will you be my girlfriend?" Jake confessed. He was grinning anxiously waiting for her answer like an adorable puppy._

_Olivia was stunned. "Ummm... Jake... I don't think I can really be in that kind of relationship at this point in my life. I really wouldn't be a good girlfriend."_

_"Why don't we just try it out? How could you know if you don't try?"_

_"I'm sorry Jake." Olivia said. She felt awful rejecting him. He was one of the sweetest boys she had ever met, but she was terrified of committing to anything, even just a simple high school relationship. Her own father ignored her; there had to be something wrong with her for him to do that and she didn't want Jake to abandon her the same way._

_"Please Olivia. Please."_

_"I'm sorry Jake! I don't love you back and I won't ever. Stop begging me! I said NO." Olivia felt cornered and scared so she quickly ran down the hall and to her room. The next few weeks without seeing Jake were horrible. She even regretted turning him down a few times. Nothing could compare to the pain of having a father who did not want you anymore, so Olivia toughened up and moved on from Jake. She distracted herself with other boys and parties and continued with her schoolwork until Jake no longer clouded her thoughts._

* * *

Perhaps Olivia had loved Jake back all those years ago, and working with him would be awkward since Jake was a sort of her ex.

"How about you guys introduce yourselves to your study partners, exchange contact info and set up a weekly meeting. Keep in mind problem sets are always due Monday morning at 8 am." Mrs. Randall instructed.

Olivia made her way over to Jake and sat down in the empty chair next to him.

"It's been so long Olivia." Jake started. He didn't seem to feel any resentment towards her. But then again, he had almost never called her Olivia, always Liv or Livvie. "How have you been?"

"Um good I guess. How about you?" Olivia asked awkwardly.

"Liv, this doesn't have to be awkward. We were really close once. We can be friends again." Jake was kind and caring as ever. Olivia's heart broke at the memory of how badly she had hurt him.

"I'd like that a lot Jake. Friends. You still have my number right?" Olivia smiled genuinely and Jake nodded yes to her question. Jake used to be one of her closest confidents. He had always been there for her when her father wasn't.

"Alright class, time's up. Tomorrow we will jump right into curve sketching, differentiability, and continuity. Welcome to BC." Mrs. Randall wrapped up class and dismissed the students.

Olivia and Jake walked out together. Olivia had to admit that Jake was extremely handsome, but not quite as attractive as Fitz she noted.

"So are you free Tuesday?" Jake asked.

"Tuesday around six would work. We can work at my dorm since Abby is going to be having dinner with her boyfriend David that night so we won't be interrupted." Olivia typed a reminder for Tuesday at 6 into her calendar. "Just text me when you are walking over so I know."

As Jake walked away to catch up with his football buddies, Fitz came up behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who was that?" Fitz asked sounding territorial.

"That was Jake, one of my friends." Olivia responded with the partial truth.

"Just a friend?"

"Well, I guess he is one of my exes but now we are friends." Olivia clarified. "I don't want to talk about it right now. We have a breakfast date."

"Fine. But we will talk about it at some point. Deal?"

"Sure Fitz." Olivia knew Fitz would feel threatened by Jake. He was a very attractive ex, what kind of boyfriend wouldn't feel threatened by that? _Did I just think of Fitz as my boyfriend? We've known each other all of two seconds._ Olivia scolded herself. She wasn't ready for that yet, but after her mistakes with Jake, she was more open to testing out a real relationship with Fitz.

"What do you want for breakfast, Liv?" Fitz asked changing the subject.

"Hmmm... how about pancakes?" Olivia suggested.

"Anything for my lady. How are the pancakes at the cafeteria?" Fitz took Olivia's hand and the two started making their way over to the dining hall hand in hand because they couldn't leave campus until the weekends.

"The cafeteria here is actually really good." Olivia had forgotten that this was Fitz's first day at school, it had seemed as if the two had known each other for a long while. "I forgot that this if your first day! I'll introduce you to all my friends. They should be at the cafeteria too right now."

As they walked through the cafeteria doors, Olivia spotted Harrison, Huck, Quinn, and another one of her friends Stephen scarfing down pancakes and eggs like animals.

"Hi guys!" Olivia greeted sliding into the booth and pulling Fitz in next to her. He immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Fitz, you probably remember Quinn and Abby from swim practice. Abby is also my dorm mate. This is Huck, if you ever have tech problems or need a new fake, he is the person to go to. That's Harrison, he is excellent at talking his way out of any problem. If you ever forget to do your homework, he can help you out with the teacher. Huck and Harrison were with me when we met at the club if you remember. And finally, my honorary brother, Stephen. He just got to school this morning from Scotland. His dad is an ambassador." Fitz didn't like that Olivia had so many male friends, Jake, Harrison, Huck, and Stephen, but he could tell that the group of people in front of her had a special place in her heart. She looked at them like they were family, so Fitz chatted with all of them. He felt welcomed into their family and he couldn't have been happier.

"Should we go get some food? The line isn't so long right now." Olivia asked Fitz and the two of them made there way over towards the hot food line.

"How long have they been a thing?" Stephen asked as soon at Olivia and Fitz were out of earshot.

"Since yesterday night." Abby smirked. "She made out with him when we went out and they've started something good."

"I'm happy she is finally happy again." Stephen smiled. Olivia's past flings with Jake, Edison, and many other boys had occupied her time, but they have never made her happy. Stephen could tell by the smile on Olivia's face that Fitz made her happy even if they had only known each other for two days.

"It's been a while since we've seen her this bubbly with a boy." Quinn tagged on.

"Talking about me, are you?" Olivia asked as she slid back into the booth carrying a tray of breakfast food. Fitz once again took the seat beside her.

"Maaayybbee." Harrison teased.

"Huck, you are always honest with me. What did they say?" Olivia asked. Huck had always been the quietest of the group, but he was also extremely loyal.

"Classified information." Huck said with a slight smile.

"Damn you!" Olivia feigned anger as she started to cut into her stack of pancakes. Fitz ate quietly and studied Olivia closely. She looked completely relaxed and carefree as she chatted with her friends.

"Alright guys, class starts in five we should probably get going." Quinn got up from her seat and swung her backpack of her shoulder. "Catch you later guys. Actually, before I go I gotta say something. Fitz, take good care of her or else all of us will kick your asses." Although Quinn was usually a bubbly person, she could also be incredibly intimidating.

Fitz was stunned to silence. "Yes... of course I will." He choked out. _Did Olivia's friends give me their blessing? _Fitz thought to himself. _I think they just did._

"Yea, what she said." Abby echoed. Huck, Harrison, and Stephen affirmed Quinn as well.

Olivia blushed bright red. Her friends were embarrassing her, but she was also so thankful to have a group of people who cared about her so much. She didn't have much of a family, but her friends definitely made up for that.

"Thank you guys. I love you and I'll see y'all at lunch. I think they are having pasta bar today!" Olivia gave Abby a hug before getting up and grabbing her backpack.

"See you later, Livvie Bear." Stephen called her by the nickname only he was allowed to use for her. Out of all her male friends, she had always been closest to Stephen. His father and lived in Scotland and often traveled the world and his mother had left him when he was only two, so when Olivia and Stephen felt lonely they could always lean on each other.

Fitz didn't like the fact that Stephen called her Livvie Bear, and Olivia picked up on it immediately. Once they were far enough from the rest of the group Olivia spoke. "Fitz, there really isn't any reason for you to be jealous of any of them. Jake and Stephen, I mean. They are basically brothers to me."

"I like Stephen. I see that he truly is a brother to you, but I'm not so convinced about Jake. I think he still likes you." Fitz said with a small frown.

Olivia smiled at him, "well even if you does like me, I like you, so it's really a nonissue."

Fitz immediately broke out into a grin. "You like me?"

"Mhm."

"Well I like you too."

"Good." Olivia swung there intwined hands as she began to skip.

"You're absolutely adorable."

"And you're hot as fuck." Olivia grinned and Fitz chuckled.

"Why thank you."

"You are most welcome." Olivia kissed his cheek as they arrived at her next class and said goodbye until lunch.


End file.
